


Smile

by Me_Kashiwa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Kashiwa/pseuds/Me_Kashiwa
Summary: "Somehow everything gets easier with her."
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 24





	Smile

She doesn't usually wear full white outfits, tonight I specifically asked her to do it. Just a whim.

She might think white is a color that doesn't suit her but I honestly think she looks enchanting in it. I'm happy in the end she decided to wear it, even if just for one night.

Before the gala starts we spend a moment alone together. She likes to straddle my lap whenever she can. I like when she does.

See, one of the first things that impressed me about her was her smile: no matter how serious, how dangerous the situation was, she would always smile. 

As much as that irked me at times in the past, I was always fascinated by that. It always helped to lighten up the mood of those around her, me included. When she does I find myself fighting better, even loosening-up a little. 

This is why seeing her cry always felt like a punch in the stomach.

 _Sorry_ she says, wiping her tears with her forearm, smiling, as always, giggling at her own weeping.

She is so fast, so resourceful and so skilled you can't even dream of touching her, if she doesn't want you to, so strong she never shows when she is hurt, when she is afraid. She is a survivor of the hell she was born in.

And yet, she is small, light, delicate, vulnerable. She is still a girl who had to face a dark, mean world and survive in it. 

She is so perfect sometimes I forget she can break too. Just like me.

I never told her but I noticed, a long time ago, those old scars on her wrists. When she doesn't wear gloves she usually buries them under silver and gold bracelets.

Ever since I noticed I started wondering about all the moments in her life she must have felt lost, sad, lonely. Alone. 

As much as I can relate to her, to her pain and her struggles, I was never really alone, even when I forced myself to be alone and fight I never really was.

I gently grab her hands. Turn them with her palms upside up and use my thumb to move her bracelets away.

She notices.

She starts to explain but I don't even want to know. I kiss her scars and she stops talking.

I hope my feelings reach her. I wish I didn't leave her alone while she was going through that hell. I wish I had done that sooner.

I rise up my eyes to meet hers and she is still smiling through her tears.

«You can be so cute sometimes» she giggles.

I love her.

After we kiss she lowers her gaze and speaks, trying not to make her voice crack: «I never really felt like I had a family or a home... I was just thinking, maybe now I do»

She tends to hide it but sometimes I have the feeling she feels insecure, inadequate. Like she doesn't belong here with me, in this family. I wish I could tell her how wrong she is.

I'm not a man of many words, I barely even smile, and she knows that. 

Somehow everything gets easier with her. 

Opening up to her, trusting her, playing with her, talking to her, being happy with her, smiling for her.

I hope my smile is enough. Judging by the way she smiles back and kisses me I think it is.

I truly love her and, no matter what, this is never going to change. I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, any suggestion for corrections is welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
